


THE WAITING GAME

by NuWho (jaclinhyde)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/NuWho
Summary: This is the story of a life. One life, one heart and the women in that life. This is how Rose gets lost in the muck that is left behind by the Doctor (take your pick as to which.) She doesn't know which way her path is leading so he waits for her to figure it (and him) out. But how long is too long? How long can he wait? VERY NSFW, hell practically Not Safe For ANYWHERE (lol) in parts which I will alert you to. Please read and comment for good or bad. THANK YOU!
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who take the time to read this! For many, I know this story is a hard read because they think that my take on Rose is very negative. I never meant it to be that way really. I just was honestly pointing out that she had stayed confused about who the Metacrisis Doctor was and that he waited for her to figure it out for a long time. Even though he is part Time Lord he is still a loving, lonely part human man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding this to just clarify the fact that I a NOT Rose bashing here. I am portraying a woman who is truly confused by the situation she was put in, as I think anyone would be. That's all. Thanks for listening and reading!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190433625@N02/50549884812/in/dateposted-public/)

**The Waiting Game**

  
_**“You're always the mysterious one** _  
_**With dark eyes and careless hair** _  
_**You were fashionably sensitive** _  
_**But too cool to care** _  
_**You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say** _  
_**Besides some comment on the weather** _  
_**Well in case you failed to notice** _  
_**In case you failed to see** _  
_**This is my heart bleeding before you** _  
_**This is me down on my knees”** _  
  
**“Foolish Games” by Jewel**

  
A womans heart is a funny thing. Full of contradictions, countless dreams and wishes….hot and cold, light and dark all wrapped up in what usually is a nice and neat package made of glass for all to see. Problem is that glass can be shattered.

And when that happens, as it often will, hopefully there will be someone there to help pick up the pieces and put it all back together.

That kiss on the beach held so much promise. And the words that so needed saying were finally spoken but not by the man whom she had waited to hear them from. Those three little words should have come from the two hearted man who once again turned his back and ran away as he always did when things got too serious.

A warm hand took hers, knowing instinctively that the heart beating within the object of his affections was broken by the one person who she never thought would hurt her. It’s one thing to have a heart broken and quite another to have it purposely crushed underfoot. This ‘him’ understood that she would need time to accept the man left behind.

“I know you are angry at him” he said to her, “but he really did it because he thought I could give you a true forever.”

“I promised HIM forever and he just threw it all away” she said as she stared at the place where the Tardis had been.

He wanted to tell her that she was not the only person hurting. The ever present hum of the Tardis was gone leaving just the faintest of echoes in his mind, fading fast. He wanted to emphasize that he was the same man but didn’t think it was the right time to discuss how similar they really were. Or how different. He had no identity; half human and half Time Lord was something that had never occurred before. He was a freak of nature….even more so than Jack had been. The only thing that remained constant was his love for Rose. That was the only thing that kept him grounded. Even as she pulled her hand from his and turned to walk away he followed because wherever she was was where he needed to be.

_**“And I know that I can survive** _  
_**I'll walk through fire to save my life** _  
_**And I want it, I want my life so bad** _  
_**I'm doin' everything I can”** _

_**“Elastic Heart” by Sia** _

It took a few weeks but they fell into an easy, if a bit confusing daily routine. She had not accepted him fully as yet but he still understood that it would take time. He had moved into her apartment and into the spare bedroom just down the hall from hers. There had been another spare room which became his workshop of sorts, quickly being filled with assorted computer parts that he would tinker with every evening.

Pete had secured a position for him at Torchwood knowing that he would be an incredible asset to the team. He didn’t know the half of it.

Even on his first day, there had been a small group of people who knew of his reputation and wanted to see if he lived up to the stories. He felt like the proverbial Pied Piper as his small group of escorts swelled the more departments he was introduced to. He did not disappoint as he ‘ohhhed’ and ‘ahhhed’ at all the alien technology that the company had acquired but had no idea what to do with.

He paid little attention to the speech that Pete was giving him as he ran his hands over the many mechanical bits and pieces cluttering the shelves. He stopped at one point, his eyes wide and his jaw set tight, his smile gone in an instant .

“But….but that is a Monselar Particle Dileanator!” he gasped out loud, “How the hell did you end up with one of those?!”

He lifted the heavy device and ran his fingers gently over it.

“Well, as I remember it I believe it was found at a crash site of a small interstellar ship….”

Someone was talking to him but he only partially registered what was being said. The device was dusty from sitting untouched for months, which the Doctor knew was an enormous blessing. He raised it, balancing it easily on his shoulder and pressed a hidden switch that even their top scientists had never found. A loud hum emanated from it that grew steadily until everyone had to cover their ears and was intense enough to cause the many test tubes on the shelves to shatter and the glass in the windows to shake violently.

“DOCTOR!!!”

He heard Pete’s panicking voice and immediately flipped the switch again turning it off leaving behind a room filled with broken and damaged equipment along with many terrified people.

“If you have more objects like this I am going to be kept very, very busy” and then added, “Do you know how lucky you are considering the fact that this could have easily destroyed not just this building but this whole town!”

He took out the Sonic Screwdriver that he had lifted from the full Time Lords’ collection and pointed it at the underside of the weapon. Turning it on caused a small piece of metal to fall into his open palm.

“There we go, much better” he sighed, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time, “It’s safe now.”

He pocketed the spare part so that no one would be tempted to reinstall it.

He looked directly at Pete, “So you said that this was picked up at a crash site….any bodies? Survivors?”

“Not exactly but there was what appeared to be bones and scales scattered around the seats.”

One man spoke up, then added almost as an after thought, “It is on the bottom floor…”

“You have it HERE?” the Doctor said, shocked. “Show me!” His commanding tone broached no argument. To take charge of a situation was what he did.


	2. TAKING CHARGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Metacrisis at least finds one place where he feels home. And he gets a name tag to prove it!

**"TAKING CHARGE"**

The group piled into the elevator and then once it opened he was out like a shot, pushing through the heavy double doors and directly past the two armed security guards without a second glance, even though they had their weapons trained on him to shoot. His long legs carried him to the ship that was sitting out in plain site, much to the Doctors horror. Pete was still speaking with the guards, vouching for the intruder/genius while the Doctor was scanning the interior of the vessel with his sonic. Pete caught up to the crowd just as he was climbing out and everyone could tell that this Doctor fellow wasn’t happy.

“Pete, what was left behind that you call ‘bones and scales’ is simply what was left from a meal, which doesn’t say much for their eating habits. In the Prime universe people from Monselar are peaceful but do have a rebel faction and they are the ones who possess the weapons like the one you found. So I am guessing that it is the same way over here.”

He looked around the group and made sure he had their complete attention. What he had to say needed to be heard.

“So it would seem that you have a couple of Monselar rebels hiding out somewhere and they have to be located before they come looking for their weapon, because believe me they will. They would not leave it behind in this ship unless they needed to get out quickly and judging by the levels of Delanga gas in the air they probably panicked and ran. I think they had an engine leak which caused their ship to crash and since that gas is poisonous to them, but not humans by the way, they had to get out quick. They use perception filters so they could easily be anywhere and look like anyone.”

Then thinking out loud he said, “I can see through the filter, so that is a plus. And I can build a sonic net to put around the building so that they would not be able to pass through without revealing their true form….”

Pete stepped forward and simply stuck out his hand, took the Doctors and said “Your’re hired”

By the end of the day he had his own desk, full access to even the most secure parts of the building and the name John Tyler plastered on his level 1 badge. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere and it gave him purpose.

He may not have been accepted yet by Rose but he had a new name and a job where he was very much needed. And for now at least, that was enough.

_**“I'm gonna rent myself a house** _   
_**In the shade of the freeway** _   
_**Gonna pack my lunch in the morning** _   
_**And go to work each day** _   
_**And when the evening rolls around** _   
_**I'll go on home and lay my body down** _   
_**And when the morning light comes streaming in** _   
_**I'll get up and do it again** _   
_**Amen”** _

**“The Pretender” by Jackson Browne**

On the twenty-first day while he was eating lunch with Rose outside of the office he saw them. Two cloaked Monselarians were standing by the front door, dressed in white lab coats. Obviously, they had already infiltrated Torchwood and were probably just waiting for the right time to take back their weapon.

He had already gone to the new hire meeting and learned the protocol when it came to approaching possibly dangerous individuals but he had been doing this type of thing all of his lives and so had a hard time following that particular rule.

“Rose, remember those Monselarians that I have been working on making a building wide cloak to find, well they are standing by the door in lab coats."

He wouldn’t take his eyes off of them and she followed his line of sight but considering that there were many people in lab coats all she could see that appeared out of the ordinary were two people who were taller than most.

  
The Doctors whole body was tense, his lunch forgotten as he stood up suddenly and took a step in their direction.

“John, don’t” she all but whispered with a hand on his arm, trying to hold him back.

But like the full Time Lord, that was like trying to stop a locomotive by putting a feather on the track.

He might have wanted to catch them before they got to the weapon but he wasn’t a fool. They hadn’t gotten to it yet so they were obviously just biding their time. He knew that their ship was trashed….beyond their repair. But he could fix it, he knew he could and that would be what he would offer up to them, his services. He could get them home or anywhere else they wanted to go as long as it was away from Earth and without that weapon. If they were smart they would agree. One chance was all he was giving them. 

Some things never change.


	3. THAT SORT OF A MAN

**That Sort of a Man**

  
_**“Here's to being human** _   
_**Taking it for granted** _   
_**The highs and lows of living** _   
_**To getting second chances”** _

**“I Am Machine” by Three Days Grace**

“Yes Pete, those two Monserels or whatever they are called are right here outside of the office dressed in lab coats and John is talking with them right now. I think some back up is called for….”

“On it! But if they don’t kill him I swear I may just do it for them. Or fire him. OR BOTH! Your mums right when she calls him a stupid alien git!”

She sat tapping her foot and watching intently when four plain clothes security guards that she was familiar with suddenly came out of the building and very quietly surrounded them.

“Excuse me but can I talk to you both for just a quick minute?” The Doctor said as he drew up close. Seeing them in their true form was very intimidating to say the least. The tall part was obvious to everyone but the long, curved talons instead of fingers and the forked tongue wasn’t. He was also surprised to see that one was a male and the other female, maybe its mate.

“I know who and what you are. You are Monselarians who are stranded here with a broken ship, am I correct?”

They looked at each other in what could only be described as shock then back at him, lapsing into their normal speech.

“How?” was all they said but he understood.

“I can see through your filter and it is alright, I mean you no harm. In fact, I want to help you fix your ship so you can leave.”

“What are you that you can see?” they came in close to his face and at first he thought they were going to lick him which brought back memories of his own old quirk but instead they took a deep sniff and recoiled.

“Time Lord? But only one heart!” they were both fearful yet curious.

“Part Time Lord but I retained all mental capacities of a full Time Lord, it is just the physical aspects that has changed. You may call me Doctor”

“You are HE!” was the closest he could translate, “You are HE who remains!”

He ponders quickly what they might mean and comes up with the disturbing fact that the Monselarians were caught up in the Time War by their proximity to Gallifrey and therefore may hold a very, very slight grudge or an immense amount of anger against him.

“I was created by the splicing of genes from He who remains and a human.” He tells them with all the bravado he can muster knowing that their race respects others with a strong will.

“I flew ship to defend. Survived in Time Fracture. HE who remains saved” said the taller male.

Suddenly the Doctor was given a memory sent to him by the Monselarian, who are strong telepaths. It sparked his own memory of the incident and saw the rescue in vivid detail. But it was too much, the sight of the war so real once again, he had to break the link.

“My apologies but it hurts to see Gallifrey destroyed all over again.”

“Understood” the alien said out loud.

“Will you allow me to help you fix your ship? There is one thing we must discuss if you agree, however.

“Yes, please assist. We would be grateful. What are terms?”

“You cannot take the Particle Dileanator with you. We all know how dangerous it would be if it was fired, even through no fault of your own, here on Earth. We want no trouble and have no reason to get involved in your dealings back home.”

The taller male bent his head towards the slightly shorter female and he could tell they were speaking telepathically to each other. They both nodded in agreement.

“We owe debt and if weapon stays in your care we will abandon.”

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and stuck his hand out for the alien to shake. Both reached over and laid their large talons carefully in his grasp.

“Well then, lets get to work!” he said brightly as he led them back into the building, glancing over his shoulder at Rose with a winning smile on his face. Before the doors closed behind him he turned back, placed his hand on the shoulder of one of the security guards as they all were trying to follow him in and said simply, “You can stand down, everything’s fine”

They looked at each other wondering how he knew what they were and why they were there.

He came home late that night having spent the whole day rewiring circuits and realigning thrusters until the job was finished. He even improved on the ships drive core so that they could reach wherever they decided to go faster than before. With Pete’s help they had moved the vessel out of the hanger and bid their new friends goodbye, the weapon safely locked away in the vault. They even gave the Doctor a gift of sorts by promising to provide him with his own vessel should he ever want to travel off world again. He told them he would take some time to consider it and would contact them if he made the decision to leave. Either way, it was a very generous offer and he thanked them profusely.

He never told Rose. This was his home now and he was going to be there for the long haul.


	4. THE INTERLUDES IN LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you convince someone of the unconvincable?

**The Interludes in Life**

Talking was the easy part….well mostly.

If you call ‘How was your day? Fine, and yours?’ talking, that is.

Six months went by swiftly and the reality of things began to hit home. He never had to consider time or the lack of it so much before.

But now that he could see that his life was governed by it intimately, he worried. And the truth was he missed all the hugs and hand-holding he had with Rose especially since he could count the missed opportunities.

All those moments he could never get back.

Time seemed to be passing by too quickly leaving an emptiness in its wake. He would watch her sometimes and knew her well enough that he could see the hollowness behind the smiles she gave him. That spark she always had in her eyes when she looked at the other ‘him’ was gone leaving behind a vacant stare.

It was like a ghost took up residence behind her gaze and even though he knew so many things he did not know how to put that spark back.

_**“Looking hard into your eyes** _   
_**There was nobody I'd ever known** _   
_**Such an empty surprise to feel so alone”** _

**“Late for the Sky” by Jackson Browne**

He knew she had promised him forever but that was spoken to a different man. She made no such promise to him.  
The silence at night was deafening only broken by her cries when she would take to her bedroom early. He could hear her and more than once wondered if he should try to offer comfort but he knew it would just make it worse. He wasn’t who she needed.

He was right there, just down the hall. She understood this but she was still torn. She loved him and yet she didn’t. Wanted him but not ‘this’ him. Missed him and yet he was still with her.

She was so lonely but had no reason to be. There were times she loved him and times she hated him. But which one? Which him?

She knew he would wait for her, wait until she was sure that he was the one she wanted. But would she ever?

She would see him sometimes just staring at nothing, as if he were galaxies away remembering all the running, all of space and time at his fingertips. She felt guilty then, as if she was just a consolation prize.

He had come home one night all smiles and she had wondered why until she saw that he had bought a telescope. Some nights he would pack it in the car and head off to the hillside right outside of town where the air was clear and the view was better. She imagined that it was the closest he could get to what his soul ached for. Was he dreaming about what he was missing? He never asked her to go with him, maybe because he knew she couldn’t bear it.

For his part, he wondered sometimes if she realized that she was not alone in her moments of hate towards his full Time Lord self. He hated him too, for so many things not the least of which was the careless way he just dumped Rose…even if he was the one she was left with. Rose was his gift but her heart was all wrapped up in chains and sealed with a lock that had no key, while his own new heart ached for her, wanted her and needed her. But she was like the sand on that cursed beach that just kept slipping through his fingers.

_**“Looking through some photographs I found inside a drawer** _   
_**I was taken by a photograph of you** _   
_**There were one or two I know that you would have liked a little more** _   
_**But they didn't show your spirit quite as true** _   
_**You were turning 'round to see who was behind you** _   
_**And I took your childish laughter by surprise** _   
_**And at the moment that my camera happened to find you** _   
_**There was just a trace of sorrow in your eyes”** _

**“Fountain of Sorrow” by Jackson Browne**

One night as he lay in bed listening to the rain beating down on the roof and the thunder rumbling the walls he heard her cry out. Immediately he was on his feet and standing in front of her bedroom door, listening.

Inside she was wide awake and sobbing hard, harder than her usual almost nightly cries that he had come to expect. Fueled by his ever present protective nature he opened her door to find her on the floor next to the bed and hugging her old photo album.

A photo album filled with pictures of both full Time Lords that she had known, his ninth and tenth selve

She looked up at him, eyes red from crying and simply said…

“I’m fine. I had a bad dream, that’s all.”

But he didn’t move, couldn’t move. All he saw was the woman he was meant to be with, sitting there upset and it was his job to make her better. He had a decision to make and didn’t have time to wonder about its correctness. Like a magnet he walked over to where she was sitting.

“I said I’m fine John.”

“But you’re not and neither am I” he said in almost a whisper.

Reaching down he grasped her by her shoulders and helped her up until she was standing right in front of him.

She tried shrugging his hands off of her as she looked him in the eye all niceties aside and said, “Get out.”

She couldn’t have hurt him more if she had smacked him, in fact, he would have preferred it.

Something snapped.

They both could feel it. It was as if the air in the room got heavier and made it harder to breathe, charged with months…years of things left unsaid and moments filled with possibilities ignored.

“Rose, I AM RIGHT HERE!” he said in a deep voice. A barely contained fury just bubbling under the surface.

He hadn’t been sure if he still possessed any of his ‘Oncoming Storm’ power but he felt it rise to the surface so fast it nearly took his breath away.

“Why can’t you see me?” he said quietly but with no less passion. She had been struggling against him but then became hypnotized by his voice and the depth of desire she heard there.

“No you are not ‘him’!” she yelled, getting her spark back “He left us here, abandoned both of us with instructions to live happily ever after!”

The Doctor shook her gently by the shoulders, his fingers pressing a bit harder into her skin than he should have.

“When will you let that go?” He shot back, “And while we are at it please tell me how you can damn him for what he did and yet pine away for him all the time? You sit here and cry for him to come and take you away….the same man who left you behind.”

He wanted her to see how her feelings made no sense.

“He is not coming back Rose. Don’t you get it? That version of the man you thought you loved is gone but I AM STILL HERE!” and then he added a bit softer, “I am a heart just waiting to start beating, Rose. I am just waiting for you to wake up and notice.”

She refused to look at him, to meet his fiery gaze. Her voice suddenly took on a tone that he knew all too well. He had heard it countless times before at board meetings. It was the one she used with the other employees when she wanted them to know her word was final.

Basically when she wanted them to just go away.

She sighed, “Look John, I am sorry I woke you alright? Let’s just go back to bed, we both have a long day tomorrow and…..”

She was being dismissive.

He was having none of it.


	5. NEEDS, WANTS, DEMANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut monster makes it first appearance

**NEEDS, WANTS, DEMANDS**

_“No”_ he said, finally getting her to look at him directly _._ He took a deep breath and continued.

_“We can’t keep pretending that everything is OK. When we talk we really don’t say anything meaningful. We are supposed to be best friends Rose but we act more like just room mates. I miss what we had and….”_

He made sure he had her full attention _, “….more than that I can’t help but yearn for what we still could be.”_

He needed to get her to understand. Why was this so hard for her to accept? 

Only then did he notice her state of dress…or lack thereof. She was in front of him clothed in only in a very sheer pink chemise, her arms folded across her breasts and her eyes giving off sparks to rival his. She was breathing hard….her anger palatable. 

All in all it was the first time in quite a while that she seemed truly alive and not merely going through the motions. He knew that it went both ways; this was the first time he had lost his temper and let her see what had been churning away inside.

Then seemingly out of the blue he caught the scent of arousal. He was not the only one getting swept away by this. It was a heady combination that he couldn’t help but react to. 

Almost instinctively he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her tight against him. He had found himself becoming ridiculously hard during the argument and now she could feel it too. Still she pushed against his bare chest to try to make him let her go. 

But the walls that had kept his passions in check were falling away.

_“I want you Rose,’_ he said, his warm breath against her cheek, the scent of him….so masculine and alluring, filling her senses. It was so familiar but strange at the same time. It was the scent that she thought the other ‘him’ would have had if they had taken that final leap over that cavernous divide from friends to lovers. A divide that seemed greater than any white wall could ever be.

_“Since my first day wearing this face I have dreamt about having you but I could never act on that desire. I had my stupid loyalties to a dead race to consider.”_ He chuckled, as cold and as bitter as he felt about it all. 

_“Part of me is an ancient and repressed alien, too old for the likes of one 20 something year old Earth girl. That’s what I always told myself. It was what made the hours….minutes and seconds in your company bearable, the thought that you really wouldn’t want me and that we were both better off for it.”_

His voice was deep and rough as it whispered in her ear. It froze her in place even as she still struggled weakly for release. 

_“But now things are different. Now I can allow myself to feel it all but it gets me nowhere. Do you have any idea what its like to ache so badly for someone and have no way of stopping the pain? If I could I am sure I would regenerate from the unresolved tension.”_

Then he figured in for a penny, in for a pound continuing with his voice deliberately low and dark,

_“I could probably get an award for the number of cold showers I have taken.”_ He chuckles but it is an empty sound as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard _, “I have nothing but my own hand Rose, and it's always your name on my lips when I finally, blissfully find release. But it leaves me empty and hollow knowing all the time you are right down the hall.”_

He trailed off, but his staggered breathing still played across her face, his lips hovering so close.

_“You think that I’m not the same man who abandoned us here months ago and you would be right in quite a few distinct ways.”_ He paused to look in her eyes and she gasped when she saw that his pupils had become elongated, almost cat-like, a holdover from his ancient Time Lord heritage.

“ _One is that he never…ever would have done this…”_

Without waiting for her consent his lips claimed hers, with one arm still wrapped around her waist and a hand holding her firmly at the back of her head, entangled in her hair. Her resulting gasp gave him an advantage which he took by surging forward, his tongue exploring every inch of what he had only had a small taste of months ago. He had a fleeting worry that he had overstepped until he felt her hands stop pushing him away and her arms tentatively encircle his neck as she began to kiss him back. He pressed her against the wall, an anchor in the center of a raging storm of desire. All his nerves were on fire and every part of him that touched every part of her felt raw and exposed. 

He pressed his thigh against the juncture between hers, urging her to rock against him. And when she did, oh the feel of her….the warmth and, whether imagined or not, the wetness he found there almost shorted out the few brain cells he had left working. 

“ _Touch me,_ ” she said in a voice like silk and sin, grabbing his hand and putting it where she was riding his leg, taking its place.


	6. TAKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut monster sets up camp.
> 
> NSFW!!!

**TAKING**

And he had been right, she was very wet. With his free hand, he tore at the barrier the chemise created between them, ripping the thin material causing the buttons to hit the ground where each one made a satisfying sound. He bent and took as much of her breast into his mouth as possible and sucked, rolling his tongue over her taut nipple. 

He pulled her knickers down and off so that he could get to her better as he slid his long fingers through her folds, brushing too lightly over that oh so sensitive part of her that was begging to be stroked. Instead, he impaled her with three of them and began thrusting them into her at a maddening pace. 

She wrapped her leg around his thin waist so he could reach even deeper. _“That’s it….”_ He whispered against her flesh, _“I want to feel you fuck yourself on my fingers_ ” eliciting a deep moan from her as she began to move with him. Her groans turned into cries of passion when his thumb reached forward and finally pressed against her swollen clit.

 _“I want to taste you….I’ve wanted to devour you from the beginning, would you like that….would you like it if my tongue replaced my fingers?_ ”

She was whimpering now, feeling the mounting tension ready to break with just a few more strokes but as if he could sense it he pulled back, leaving her hanging.

 _“Answer me”_ he demanded, _“before I shove my hard cock inside of you should I use my tongue?”_

He had enough of the months of her acting as if she couldn’t care less. Now he needed to know how badly she needed him, in every way. 

“ _Yes, please…oh please use your tongue”_

He smiled as he hit his knees in front of her and then, after coaxing her to spread her legs more and after taking some long licks through her folds he took just the tip of his tongue and moved it in short bursts over where she needed him the most. He had thrust his long fingers back inside, buried so deep in her wetness that he swore he could feel the entrance to her womb and curled them just so. She gasped in pleasure while his mouth broke through every barrier she had built to keep him out and every cry she issued was another victory. 

Instead of teasing her like before he increased his mouths assault, lapping at her like a man parched….like a lover possessed, on his knees and worshiping at the feet of his goddess. 

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him harder against herself as her legs began to shake, both things telling him that she was so very close to shattering. He looked up and caught her eye at the very moment she gave up trying to hold it all in then watched as she threw her head back and cried out “ _DOCTOR!_ ” at the top of her lungs.

It was either with a sob of joy or longing he wasn’t sure which but he took it, knowing that THIS him brought her to this point of pleasure.

But it still wasn’t enough. 

Giving her one last lick he stood and stretched out his hand with his fingers still coated in her ambrosia and she took it, which he thought was symbolic in some way, and moved them a few steps to her bed. 

He wanted to savor the moment, to slow down so that he could file it away inside his mind for those days when he didn’t have her. And that thought made him consider more…..

_‘Is this all there is?’_

_‘Will there ever be more?”_

He was filled with an anger that he couldn’t qualify or understand along with being aroused and conflicted. Bursting with so many emotions that he couldn’t even name. Emotions that were adding fuel to the fire searing his veins. It had been months since their arrival and now with so many months having past them by he was barely holding on to his patience. Passion ruled him, something his other self who had always been ruled by logic and discipline could never understand. 

But to be fair he himself barely knew what to do with it now that he recognized it burning inside of him.

He had waited patiently for her to love him the way he loved her; totally and with a need his other self never would understand.

And now that she seemed to reciprocate, he didn’t want to hold back any longer. And because of his need he didn’t just want to have Rose, he wanted to TAKE Rose.


	7. CONFUSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorious and sad STILL NSFW!!

He gripped her hand and pushed her back on the mattress. Then he hovered over her, eyes scanning her body with a hunger she had never seen before from anyone. The look he was giving her pinned her down just as surely as his hands could have.

And she was almost sorry to say (although she would never admit any infidelities to him) that she had those times while she was alone in this world where she did give in to her own desires and take to her bed a one night stand or two, but she never had this kind of experience with any of them. There was even one man, very unlike the Doctor in looks, build and temperament (and maybe that was the attraction) with whom she did have a short-lived relationship but who just couldn’t hold her interest and who she left while her heart was still aching for that two-hearted man. 

But she had never seen this man, this Doctor act like this before. 

She backed up closer to the headboard. 

“ _No”_ he ordered, breathing heavy. “ _Don’t run away from me.”_

He was so frustrated as he had to deal with her pulling back from him since the beach and he didn’t want to have her do it any more. 

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back flat onto the bed again. The storm raged on in the skies outside, lightening striking so very close almost as if he commanded it to. It illuminated his face which was possibly the most alien she had ever seen his features.

 _“Tell me you want this, tell me you want me…THIS me!”_ It was a demand but wrapped in tenderness.

He hovered over her again, his face mere inches from hers, panting…waiting.

 _“I…I want you…THIS you”_ she finally gave him what he needed to hear because she did. Oh how much she did. He surged forward with no hesitancy, filling her completely until they both cried out in what she could only describe as a wild heat. Like touching the sun without getting burned. 

He took possession of her with hunger and she met that hunger thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss, touch for touch. They were locked in a war of desire, coming together and then backing away over and over. This was not making love, maybe next time. This is fucking; completely and utterly. It was demanding and taking., hot and greedy.

And it was glorious. 

Later, when they had finally separated and lay on their backs trying to catch their collective breaths she looked over at him and just for that moment he was THE Doctor. She felt such a deep sense of completion it astounded her. Her smile was so big that when he noticed he pulled her quickly to his side. 

She snuggled there for a moment but then suddenly, as if she was coming back to her senses moved off of him and told him that she needed to get some sleep because of work. He was so totally confused that as if in a daze he gathered his things together and left her bedroom. The click of the lock behind him told him only half the story. She had obviously changed her mind about him, the night, the feelings they had felt…something changed and very suddenly.

While he was lying in his own bed he thought he figured the rest out and it made him sick. She had moved away from him and told him to leave right after he had pulled her against himself. Against his chest. The chest with one beating heart inside.

She must have expected to hear…to feel two hearts beating.

Lying there with that one heart breaking, he cried.


	8. THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

_**“And now  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all [would](https://www.definitions.net/definition/would) end  
The way it all [would](https://www.definitions.net/definition/would) go  
Our lives  
Are [better](https://www.definitions.net/definition/better) left to chance  
I [could](https://www.definitions.net/definition/could) have [missed](https://www.definitions.net/definition/missed) the pain  
But I'd have had to miss  
The dance”** _

**“The Dance” by Garth Brooks**

Then it happened just like he knew it would.

There was a party at the mansion. A fairly large affair where he donned a tux, something he thought he would never have to do again after so many official dances on so many alien worlds but being one of the highest ranking Torchwood agents meant he was sort of expected to. 

To his credit he was quite dashing in it which did not go unnoticed by quite a few of the ladies in attendance. He danced with them all and charmed each and every one while keeping his eye on Rose who had the same ‘problem’ with the men hovering around her. 

The party was going fine even with everyone getting a bit intoxicated, some more than others. Luckily he was finding that being half human hadn’t lessened his ability to clear the alcohol from his systemlike he used to **.**

So when he noticed that one minute Rose had been dancing with a blonde-haired, well-muscled man that he recognized from the security department and then suddenly she was nowhere to be seen, he began to wonder where she had run off to. He would never admit to being even slightly panic-stricken even if that was how he felt. 

_‘Where was she? Was she alright?’_ played over and over in his mind to the point where he had to politely excuse himself from the dance and find her. 

He looked everywhere that he thought they would go with no luck and then finally found them out on the balcony. The blonde-haired all brawn and probably no-brained guy had his very large hands all over her and she seemed to be trying to get away but since she was backed against the stone wall there was no place for her to go. 

So he couldn’t blame the alcohol for his reaction, it was just the need to save her at all costs. Four long strides and he was by her side using all his considerable strength to wrench the offending arms off of her and toss their owner to the ground. 

_“I may look like a ‘long streak of nothing’ as Donna once called me, but I can kick your ass any day”_ the Doctor said leaning over him, breathing hard but staying between the lump on the ground and Rose, at the ready for the stunned mans retaliation.

Never taking his eyes off of the Doctor, the man rose up and faced him, not looking happy at all.

_“Who the hell do you think you are!”_ he sputtered, caught off-guard, shoving the Doctor back.

It was Rose's turn to move between the two men as she placed a hand on the big man's chest, _“Steve, why don’t you just go and get a drink, ya?”_ she said in a sweet way, trying to diffuse the volatile situation. 

_(‘Steve….wait, the rumor at work was that Rose had been in a relationship with a man from work named Steve a year or so ago and….oh no, no, no, no’)_

_(‘Shit’)_

_“We aren’t done here half breed”_ he sneered giving the Doctor a parting look of hatred as he reluctantly turned and stormed off in the direction of the bar.

_“I’ll be waiting,”_ the Doctor said loud enough for him to hear. 

_“And what the hell did you think you were doing? I can take care of myself, John, I didn’t need you to intervene.”_ It was Rose's turn to be heard _._

He looked down at her, her hair now pulled out of the tight bun it had been in and her lips looking swollen from too much kissing. 

_(‘Steve huh? Yeah I bet you could take care of him’)_

He had an overwhelming primal desire to wipe all traces of that other man from her body. But since they hadn’t so much as touched outside of a hug here or there since that fateful night when they had what was either a momentary lapse of reason or a night of unspoken passion, he felt he did not have any hold over what she did or with whom.

_“Sorry”_ he mumbled but added, _“It just looked like you were trying to stop him but he wasn’t listening so I just stepped in.”_

She sighed and relaxed a bit.

_“OK, but John I am not the same shop girl that you knew from years ago. I’ve grown up. I could have handled him.”_

The Doctor couldn’t stop a low, sarcastic chuckle from escaping at the thought of her ‘ _handling him.’_

Wait, was she saying that she didn’t need him anymore? 

She really hasn’t even shown that she needed him at all. 

As if she could decipher that need from the look in his eyes she grabbed his hand and lead him to an empty room that was right behind the dance floor. He wasn’t sure where they were going or why at first but then when he turned and saw her locking the door and flipping on the desk light his eyes and his mind adjusted to the situation very quickly.

( _‘Sloppy seconds?_ ’ his mind screamed at him. _‘Gonna pretend I am Steve by any chance? I would rather you pretend I am the full Time Lord, OK?_ ’)


	9. SLOPPY SECONDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AGAIN! Well a bit of it anyway. Panties, knickers, underwear...whatever you call them they are missing and that starts a spiral downward.

She stood next to the desk and he realized that she was waiting for him to make the next move. He walked up to her, caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand and leaned in to give her a gentle, deep kiss that he hoped would convey everything he felt in his heart. But then he tasted the other man on her lips and her tongue, it forced a primitive growl from deep within him to surface out of a place long buried and forgotten in every Time Lord. He crashed his mouth onto hers making her feel like his prey, his now passionate kiss devouring her. 

Without breaking the kiss she hopped up onto the desk, scattering everything to the floor, the cacophony masked by the heated drumbeat of the music in the next room. She reached down and tugged his shirt out of his trousers, her dainty fingers undoing the belt at his waist. He could feel her nails scrape along his stomach as she lowered the zipper down.

 _“Do you want this? Want me?”_ she asked him in all seriousness as if the large tenting in his boxers weren’t enough evidence.

It made him want to laugh until he thought about it with what little brain matter was still functioning. Of course, he wanted this and her but what exactly was going on between them? 

What exactly was ‘this’?

He almost _almost_ decided to pry her hands from their task of driving him insane but all he could do was manage a single “ _uh-huh_ ” in response to the feel of her hand wrapping around his length. She smiled against his mouth as both his trousers and boxers hit the floor. She had pulled up the bottom of her deep blue designer dress that hugged her curves so well until it was around her waist, revealing her well-toned legs. Her feet were still wearing the black shoes with the high stiletto heels which he found sexy as hell making him wonder if he was now one of ‘ _those_ ’ types of men who found women’s shoes a turn-on. She planted them firmly on the edge of the desk parting her thighs just enough so that he could see that she has forgotten her knickers that night. 

And it is at that exact moment that he froze.

He couldn’t help but think again of Steve even as he tried to beat that thought down just like how he had wanted to beat the real Steve later. 

It brought him up short. Why wasn’t she wearing them? He got this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that the reason has nothing….absolutely nothing to do with anticipating sex with him. Maybe what he saw was not her trying to back away from the other man …maybe she was squirming against him for other reasons that he really didn’t want to think about too much. 

But he couldn’t NOT think about it. He had to know.

 _“Rose, why aren’t you wearing any knickers?”_ he asked her point-blank. He watched her face take on a confused look, he can kind of see the wheels turning in her head right before she spoke.

( _‘please oh please have a reason I can believe. Something that makes even the tiniest bit of sense, please’_ )

 _“I was hoping we would get together tonight…”_ she said in a silky voice, trying to drag him closer by wrapping her legs around him, drawing him nearer to where his body so wanted to be.

He could tell she was lying by how she suddenly looked away. You didn’t have to have any kind of special powers to see it, just knowing her for a long time told him more than enough. 

He wanted to cry. To run like he used to when things got too real….when emotions were bared. He thought it was ironic that all he had ever wanted to do since he arrived here in this world with her was to run to her. Now he needed the space to think.

He backed away and began pulling up his pants and trousers, his erection gone without having to redirect blood flow for once. 

_“Where are you going?”_ she said sounding as confused as he felt.

_“Well first I am going to find Steve and tell him where he can find you so you might as well just wait here and then I am going to apologize to him.”_

He had to get out, his voice was cracking and he was on the verge of being swallowed up by all the conflicting emotions he was feeling. It struck him like lightning then; he was as alone as he knew the full Time Lord must be. No companion, no real close friends, no family. No one.

 _“I know you won’t anyway, but don’t wait up”_ was all he said, not even trusting himself to look at her as he left the room.


	10. NANCI WITH AN 'I'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters that was fun to write because I really love the character of Luci

One of the first things he bought after arriving in this new world was a coat that was almost an exact replica of the one that was given to him by Janis Joplin. Same color and same approximate length… the only thing different was the pockets that weren’t bigger on the inside like the original but he could fix that with a bit of alien tech from work. 

Right now it was hanging on the back of a bar stool where its owner sat as he downed another glass of Jack Daniels. It was his fourth…or maybe his fifth glass in his attempt to become properly plastered. His attempt was failing miserably.

But thanks to his partially superior biology it was taking more to get him from sober to even somewhat tipsy but he was nothing if not determined. 

As he was about to down another, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He followed the arm up until he reached the face of its owner, who happened to be a very pretty brunette with soft brown eyes and a bow-shaped mouth. 

_“Are you sure you want to drink that?”_ the lovely mouth said.

The strangers’ hand moved down his arm until it reached the hand that was holding the glass and took it from him. 

_“Drinking your troubles away or just stopping in for a night-cap after the party?”_ she asked, noting his tux.

 _“And you are?”_ he was curious and a bit impressed by her boldness.

 _“Nanci….with an i, not a y”_ she says.

 _“Welllll….”_ he said, leaning over towards her as if he was about to impart a big secret, _“Nanci with an i, since I saw you when I came in it only stands to reason that you probably saw me too considering I am the only one here not dressed in jeans. AND if so, that could mean that you have been watching me drink and are therefore under the impression that I have had too much which is why you took the glass from my hand. And if THAT is the case it must mean that you already know that this is not just a night-cap, correct?”_

He gives her one of his broad, bright smiles and actually waits for her to answer.

 _“Or,”_ she counters leaning towards him, meeting him part of the way, _“it could just mean that I find you very, very attractive and would like you to move yourself and your drink over to that table over there…”_ she nods towards one situated in a darkened corner of the bar, _…”and talk to me about your troubles instead of sitting alone here, drinking them away.”_ Then added as sort of a punctuation mark _, “Since this is so obviously NOT a night-cap.”_ She smiles back, just as sweetly.

His internal monologue goes something like “ _Rose is probably worried about where I am so I should probably go home and try to get this mess straightened out. But then again Rose was more than likely fucking Steve after I left or worse, making love with Steve, and she probably doesn’t even know or care that I never came home.”_

In the end, he goes with the second scenario, even if it is the more painful one because the loneliness is crippling and this girl seems nice and, well, he is tired of trying to do the right thing. He had forgotten what the right thing even was.

His smile gets impossibly wider as he looks down at his drink with the amber-colored liquid swirling around in the glass, sits it back on the bar, and stands without any hint of being drunk at all, grabs his coat, and then takes her hand leading her to the table.


	11. RIGHT AND WRONG COLLIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go....NSFW again....these next few are like a rollercoaster ride, you know the really big ones that have you going upside down while HANDCUFFED to the bar in front of you etc. Handcuff is a key ingredient here lol. HOT and exhilarating.

** Right and Wrong Collide **

**_“It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master _ ** **_of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally _ ** **_blown_ ** **_”_ **

**“For Your Entertainment” by Adam Lambert**

It was dark in her apartment when she got home from the party about 5 hours later and she wonders if he is already asleep. She had to stay till the end to keep up ‘appearances’ as the daughter of the head of the powerful Vitex corporation. 

She wants to peek in his room but also knows she shouldn’t and if truth be told she is afraid to. In the end the ‘what-if’s’ are too much to bear so she opens his door just a crack and finds his bed empty. It is then that she breaks down, she is so used to crying but not this way….not over this ‘him.’ But she knows she was stupid and she knows she hurt him, but never meant to. Steve was still angry when he had gotten back to Roseshe had changed her mind when he found her still in that office with her mascara running like war paint down her face from the tears. She gave in to him then in that little room and tried not to think about where the Doctor had gone. She just didn’t know how much she cared about him until he intervened to save her from what he thought was someone forcing himself on her. 

And now it was nearly five in the morning, the sun would be up soon and he was not home. 

She decides to do what he said she wouldn’t and waits up, because she cannot sleep not knowing where he is.

She waits till her watch tell’s her an hour had gone by and now it is six.

She picks up the phone.

It is dark in her apartment when they stumble in, lips locked together, giggling at almost falling into the room. He kicks the door closed behind him while at the same time lifting her so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands are under her stocking clad ass. 

_“Bedroom_ ” he mumbles into her mouth and she pulls away from the kiss so that she can turn and point to the first door on their left. Another door to fall through and kick closed before he lands over her on the mattress, his clothes magically disappearing and tossed around the floor until he is naked and pressed against her black, push-up bra and skimpy black thong. He has her caged between his arms on either side of her and he is smiling or more like leering but either way he is happy and very turned on with her legs, clad in black fishnet stockings wrapped around him causing the greatest feeling of friction along his flesh. He reaches around and under her to try to remove her bra but she flips them over until she is on top.

_“Let’s have some fun”_ she mummers, while his lips are locked onto her neck and she is writhing over him.

_“I thought we were?”_ he is breathless and panting and so hard it is painful.

She giggles and pushes away from him so she can reach down into a side drawer and pull out a pair of handcuffs.

_“Up for it?”_ she looks down at his darkened, unusual eyes while the cuffs swing from her fingers.

He looks down at his twitching cock and then back at her, laughs and says _“What do you think?”_

He smiles again and reaches out willingly for her to apply them which she does and then pulls his bound wrists behind him to fasten them to the headboard. Stretched out like this he feels incredibly vulnerable but willing to submit to her. In the logical part of his mind, buried deep under all the lust he had been holding back all night he knows that he had just met this woman and that she ‘could’ do just about anything to him….rob him or leave him for dead but his instincts, which are usually never wrong, says she won’t. 

She looks him over, biting her bottom lip much like the blonde companion he knows so well before looking back at his face again, her eyebrows raised and an appreciative smile on her lips. He smirks, knowing that yes, he really IS that impressive to coin a much used phrase of his old self before sucking in a short gasp of pleasure when she runs her hands down his chest. Her well manicured nails scratch into his pale skin which he knows will leave marks but instead of pain he feels only pleasure pulse through his system. 

Just then his phone rings, jarring them both. She reaches into his discarded trouser pocket and pulls it out.

_“It’s Rose”_ she says as if she has known him forever. _“Isn’t she the knickerless one you were telling me about tonight back at the bar?”_


	12. WELCOME TO THE PLEASURE DOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::COUGH:: MORE SIZZLE AND DEFINITELY NSFW!!! In fact, there are a few more like that but sweet too. But I digress....Oh and Rose gets an earful!

(“ _It’s Rose” she says as if she has known him forever. “Isn’t she the knickerless one you were telling me about tonight back at the bar?”)_

He can only nod because his voice has disappeared the second her free hand began to work its way up his thigh.

 _“Turn about is fair play, don’t you think?_ ” she asks before pressing the key and laying it on the pillow next to his head.

 _“John? Doctor, are you there?”_ he wants to answer that yes, he is but he also wants to pretend that the phone is dead or that she dialed a wrong number.

Instead he emits a groan that really would be hard to mistake for anything other than pleasure when he feels Nanci’s hand encircle his cock and just hold him there, unmoving. His body immediately thrusts up but her fist just stays wrapped around him and moves with him but not stroking him.

 _“Oh my God, are you alright?”_ he hears the worried tone in Roses voice.

 _“Fine….fine”_ he manages to say because he has to say something at this point, even if he sounds anything but fine but not in any kind of serious distress. Well, only if you count the fact that he has a pretty woman presently blowing her warm breath over the head of his penis as not distressed. 

“ _Look, I am sorry about tonight. In case you were wondering, I did plan on being with Steve but sent him away and did’t do anything with him. I may not have anticipated being together with you but I really did want to while we were in that office.”_

She is lying about sending Steve away. He knows it by how her voice rushes through that part and stutters a bit. He can read her like a book. 

_“Ok, sure. Be… umm…home later…and we’ll…we’ll discuss it…unnhhh”_

He wonders where his usually brilliant self control has run off too. Oh right, it is now located in that part of his body which is due south and is being swallowed up by a pair of lips stretched around just the head of his engorged manhood. He wants more but she won’t comply because with every thrust up her mouth remains just where it is. It is torture and he is loving it and hating it and drowning in it.

Rose sounds like she is starting to get a bit suspicious when she hears a female giggle in the background.

 _“John, where are you?”_ she almost demands to know, the double standard of her thinking that it is alright for her to be with someone else but he can’t do the same free’s him to enjoy the moment even more. He doesn’t hold back when she engulfs his cock as much as she can with her hand covering what she can’t and sucks hard, forcing an uncontrollably loud cry of ecstatic pleasure from somewhere deep inside of him and he doesn’t care who hears him. He couldn’t hold back even if he tried.

Nanci picks up the phone just as Rose asks again what he is doing and she cannot hold back a laugh.

 _“Who is this?”_ Rose can’t help but sound angry at hearing another womans voice on Johns phone.

 _“My name is Nanci, and I take it this is Rose? How is Steve?_ ” Nanci decides to twist the knife a bit.

 _“Who the fuck do you think you are asking me that? Put him on the phone right now!”_ Hearing that John shared the nights experience with another woman takes her to a whole new level of shock.

 _“To answer your first question like I said, I am Nanci and he can’t come to the phone right now because he is a bit tied up at the moment but he is bound to come… come home that is, sometime today. Now if you don’t mind, he is very, very hard at work, very hard, and it is quite urgent that we continue.”_ And with that Nanci hangs up the phone and shuts it off. 

_“Shall we pick up where we left off?”_ she smiles and his erection bobs in agreement.


	13. SWEET TORTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, NO REALLY....

She crawls up his body until she is kneeling astride his waist then presses herself down until he can feel her tiny thong covering her hot, wet core sliding over his length. She is moaning now while he is begging for something, some kind of release because he doesn’t think he can take much more, Time Lord stamina be damned. Now he knows why human males crave this so much and understands what a repressed idiot his full Time Lord half had been to think himself above such primal urges. He has never been so happy to be part human as much as he is at that moment.

She stops suddenly which results in more begging only to reach back into her magic drawer and remove a blindfold and a vibrator. She gently places the blindfold over his eyes and then he hears the buzzing of the device and feels it against his chest moving across it, skirting around his nipples and then slowly moving down further, skipping around his groin and then up his thighs. She removes it from him until suddenly it is against his balls as she goes back to rubbing herself along his hardness. 

He starts cursing in Gallifreyan, reducing the ancient, eloquent language into something vulgar. He knows he is going to explode soon, he can feel it with every muscle constricting and his hips arching up against her heat without conscious effort. Not being able to see has added a new layer to the experience, one he never could have anticipated would feel so good. Again she stops rubbing but now she starts talking…

_”Can you feel how wet I am right now, how hot? I just can’t wait to clench around your big cock because I am so tight inside”_ she says, breathless and he whimpers. 

( _‘Time Lords don’t whimper’_ he could hear the echo of his former self to which he answers with another one, to prove otherwise)

_“Please….please let me inside….I need to fuck you, I need….”_ He fights against the handcuffs but it is useless. He might be strong and know a trick or two that he learned from Houdini himself but nothing is going to get him out of this.

_“And I need you too. I need to get fucked . Will you take me hard and fast? I like it rough John, can you shove your cock in me so hard that I scream? Do you think you can make me come?”_

_“Let me out of these damned handcuffs and I will prove it to you…I will fuck you raw….you won’t be able to walk for days…just LET.ME.OUT!”_

But she just laughs and says _“I will let you out when I decide you deserve to be released. In the meantime….”_

He hears what sounds like clothing being removed and then feels fabric right under his nose. Catching a strong whiff of her arousal he knows it is her panties and he is now fighting hard against his bonds again. The bed dips right by his head and…oh God, she now has her bare cunt right over his face and he instinctively stretches out his long tongue and is rewarded with the taste of her exploding in his mouth. She is moving herself over his lips as he teases her, licking and sucking on her clit like some sex-crazed animal that needs her taste to live. He is thrusting up into thin air until she turns and now not only is he getting her off but he feels her mouth begin to torment him again, sucking just the head and then stopping when he tries to push in deeper. 

Two can play at this game, he thinks, stopping his assault on her pussy when she stops sucking on his cock. She gets the hint and finally, oh finally she relaxes her throat and takes him deep, sucking hard on every upstroke and then repeating. He resumes devouring her cunt, swirling his tongue around her clit faster and faster while she moans deep, the vibration alone making him tremble. He plants his heels on the bed and thrusts up into her mouth, and she takes it…knowing that any second now they both are going to come and come hard. He wants to so much but he also doesn’t, because he wants to make this torture last all night.

Since when has he ever wished for never-ending torture before? 


	14. A MOMENT'S BLISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me? More NSFW! Don't worry (or be sad?) there will be more NSFW very soon.

Without warning she stills, removing her mouth from him and breathes in a gasp of pleasure then exhales a loud strangled cry of release as her orgasm takes her. She is mumbling _“Oh god, oh god yes…yes…FUCK!”_ making him wish he was buried inside of her to feel it but plans on doing just that soon enough. For now his tongue will have to do and judging by her reaction it is fine by her. She is panting out words like _“Oh my God”_ and _“Fuck, you are good at that”_ when her voice returns.

_“I need to come, please make me come…please…want to feel your mouth.. ….PLEASE!”_

He is begging again even though Time Lords never beg (the other him, that poor repressed, sexually frustrated bastard, is right because Time Lords, as a rule, don’t beg) but he does and he is and god, he NEEDS it so bad.

_“You want to fuck my wet and warm mouth John? You want me to take your cock deep into my throat?”_

He swears he has real tears welling up with his sobs of begging. 

He knows he is done for when she turns the vibrator back on and runs it over his balls again and without any teasing, swallows him down to the root. All at once the wave takes him under as every thought, every action, every last brain cell is all centered around needing and craving and begging and sweet jesus, she is feasting on him and he can feel the muscles of her throat as they squeeze around him and he screams something but he is not sure what, when his back arches and his hips thrust up as he is so….damn….close that he thinks he will pass out from the pleasure and…and…. when he comes, when he finally spurts into her hot, tight mouth over and over he thinks it will never stop while she is sucking him dry, every last drop. 

And as he lets the pleasure carry him away he knows that he doesn’t need the Tardis to show him the stars because they are right here behind his eyes along with suns and supernovas and comets.

The next thing he is aware of is the fact that his hands are free and Nanci is massaging his wrists tenderly. He can’t help it, he pulls her now naked body against his boneless one in a post-coital lovers embrace as she rests her head on his chest and sighs.

 _“You know you really are very, very good at that. I could probably get you work doing it for a living if you wanted to._ ” She teases with a grin.

 _“If you mean having mind-blowing orgasms for a living or giving you one, I am all for either”_ he grins right back with a wink.

She seems hesitant about breaking the calm with conversation but she is curious about something.

_“So John, what do you do for a living? I heard Rose call you Doctor….are you one?”_

_“Yep, a Doctor of a lot of things actually. I am somewhat of a scientist at Torchwood.”_

_“You mean the place that handles our alien visitors? Wow, that must be interesting!”_

_“It is, very. Have you ever met an alien?”_

_“Not that I know of”_ she tells him.

 _“Well you have now.”_ That smile again. She likes that smile a lot.

_“You’re kidding?! Really? That’s amazing, where are you from?”_

_“Oh, a planet long gone called Gallifrey. I am the last of my kind, a Time Lord…well, half Time Lord, half-human.”_ He says this all with pride and a bit of shock that she so quickly accepts him.

 _“I’m sorry that your planet is gone.”_ She says with real sympathy _. “So you can control time? What like slow it down or speed it up?”_ she asks good questions too.

“ _To a certain extent, yeah, but I haven’t done that in a long time. Takes a lot of practice and intense concentration_.”

 _“So what about you?”_ he asks her _, “What do you do for a living?”_

_“I thought you knew. I guess you could call me an escort with benefits. That would be the nicest way to put it.”_

He looks at her as if seeing her for the first time. _“You mean you sleep with men and get paid for it for a living?”_ It is more of a statement than a question.

She seems shy all of a sudden, and a bit ashamed. _“Yeah, I do. I make good money and all it all goes to getting my art degree. I am studying to be a graphic artist and I think I am pretty good at it actually. But it is expensive and by doing ‘this’ I can make enough to graduate on time.”_

Then she adds _, “You are a freebie though. I could just sense you needed company and , well, like I told you at the bar you are hot and I just wanted you, plain and simple.”_

_“Well thank you for listening like you did and for the ‘freebie’ as you put it”_

He feels sorry for her and doesn’t fault her for doing what she does. Who is he to judge her when he himself has done things in the past that he had to do but regrets. _“How much do you owe for school?”_ he asks.

 _“Oh wow, enough. I guess I have around 3,000 gpb left and that isn’t including books. Would you like to see some of my drawings?”_ she gets off the bed and reaches into a satchel hanging on a hook by the door. 

_“This is my portfolio”_

He takes it from her and starts looking through it. He finds it amazing that someone with her talent has to do what she is doing to get by.

_“Nanci, these are….well, they are incredible! You have a true talent…very, very impressive!”_

She beams under his honest praise. It had been a long time since anyone has told her that she was talented and even a longer time since she has gotten up the nerve to show someone her work. Still smiling she takes the book and lovingly places it back in the bag. 

She turns and is greeted by a very aroused Doctor who has his fist wrapped around himself and is pumping it slow and lightly, extending the pleasure. She shifts from shy artist to sexy predator. 

He had been watching her frankly lovely naked frame walking around and, coupled with her talent has him very stimulated again.

She slinks over to the bed, licking her lips. _“Ready so soon? I think that is a record of some sort.”_


	15. A GOOD MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains some CONSENTUAL role play so if that is not your thing feel free to skip ahead. NSFW obviously!

_“Like I said, Time Lord and that means a faster recovery period”_

_“Did you mean it before when you were talking about what you like and how you like it?”_ he asked when she was standing over him.

“ _Yes…why, are you planning on trying to live up to my expectations?_

He laughs in a dark way as he reaches up and grabs her by her wrists, hauling her onto the bed. He leans over and whispers in her ear, _“Time Lords have great stamina so I hope you have no plans for the rest of the day”_ she can’t help the tremor that runs through her at the way he speaks.

_“Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?”_ she eyes him with an air of confrontation _._

_“Well let’s just say that as far as your expectations go, I can’t live up to them but I know I can exceed them. Now turn over and get your ass in the air.”_

_“And why should I do what you say?”_ she wondered how far he could be pushed. His lips hovered just above hers but his eyes…those cat like eyes that spoke of fire and storms, had held the power of life and death, immense good and unspeakable evil were fixed on her now.

_“Nanci, here is a fact for you: you are dealing with a being who has brought down more evil in more places located across the galaxies than even I can count and has acquired more enemies because of that fact that anyone else that has ever existed. Now, if you want to test me you can try but if you think I can’t conquer you, you would be sorely mistaken.”_

She doesn’t doubt him in the least but still takes her time doing what he said. He has determined that she needs to learn how to obey so he yanks her around until she is on all fours and he is bent over her, warm breath in her ear. 

_“When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand me?”_ he says with just enough venom in his voice to make her quiver.

She nods her head yes but that is not good enough. He needs to hear her voice so he takes her by her hair and pulls her head back, revealing the lovely expanse of her long neck to him. He sucks and bites her there and it leaves a mark, HIS mark and even though SHE is not his…for tonight he can claim her. 

And then she moans letting him know how much she likes it and this is just what he needs. It runs right through his body like gasoline and ends in his crotch where it ignites. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulls her back against him, his cock which is once again so hard that it borders on pain is now nestled up against her ass. 

He knows what she said about liking it rough, and that excites him but scares him too.

(“He’s too dangerous to be left on his own…”)

_How can he trust himself not to hurt her, how can he know when to stop?_

(“Born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge…”)

_‘No, no, no!’_ He screams inside his head, he would never! _‘He’_ was wrong about him!

Wasn’t he?

She senses his hesitation and rocks back against him, making him hiss. 

_“STOP!”_ he tells her but she eggs him on. _“I know I have been bad and I wouldn’t blame you for punishing me.”_ She wriggles against him again but this time instead of pressing himself against her again he slaps her ass with just enough pressure to leave a little bit of red where his hand had connected.

He stops and stares for a beat at what he is seeing on her skin. The evidence is right there. What has he done?

She gasps but he can tell that it is not in pain and then he understands that this is just a game. 

_(“He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun…”)_

_(“And he’s wonderful.”)_

And he knows that what he is doing right now doesn’t define him, or make him evil or bad or wrong. This is not something he will carry with him out into the ‘real world.’ There is no anger in this, he is not trying to hurt someone out of conflict. This is out of mutual pleasure.

This is playing pretend.

Yes, he is strong, and powerful and right now he is on fire like burning in the heart of a sun but none of that matters because he knows he is good. Better than good, he is wonderful.

He smiles and whispers in her ear again, _“Now are you going to listen to me?”_

She whispers back, _“Doubt it”_


	16. ONCOMING STORM RISES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still round 2 NSFW with CONSENSUAL SPANKING

_SMACK!_

He connects with her creamy white flesh again she is whimpering . He runs his hand over the mark, soothing it but she doesn’t know what to expect so she pulls away a bit but this time he pulls her back until his cock is rubbing through her folds. She is so wet that he can’t resist taking 3 fingers and pushing them into her with no warning, making her throw her head back and shove herself back onto them.

“ _Hold still”_ he commands as he moves them in and out of her, listening to the wet sounds and her begging for his cock and to please let her just move. But when she does he slaps her again, a warning not to. 

He can smell how turned on she is. It is all too much, too good and too tempting. He takes his fingers from her and wraps them around himself, lubricating his stiffness with her juices, squeezing and moving through his tight fist before pressing her shoulders down to the mattress. Her ass is in the air, still red from where he spanked her and he can see her sex almost begging for him. It is a gorgeous sight. 

He places the head of his shaft against her entrance and slowly presses himself forward until he is just a a few inches inside. She is begging for more, she wants it all but he teases her even though he wants nothing more than to sheath himself completely. He pulls out only to do it again, just a few inches and then once more until she doesn’t know what to expect or when to expect it. On the fourth go he wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her back against him while thrusting forward until he is buried completely inside of her. He groans loudly and growls in her ear how good she feels while she practically shatters under him sobbing over and over with every thrust, hanging on his every hungry sound and every staggered breath. 

The delicious sensation of each and every push, the sound of him slapping against her, feeling how tight she is and how she seems to get even tighter the harder he drives into her has him incredibly close to finishing, incredibly fast. He presses his palm against where they are joined so that every time she moves back against him she feels his hand move across the spot where she needs to help her get off. Doing this has the added benefit of him being able to feel his cock as it slides in and out of her. His groans again, telling her to come (inside he is begging, not telling) and as if she is reading his mind she peaks and erupts in gasps and cries, clamping down on him so hard that his own release rushes through him like a hurricane and he is tumbling inside of it, his own cries merging with hers until they are almost one voice. And the sensation isn’t with a feeling of falling from some imaginary high cliff but instead he is thrown off and is flying…soaring higher and higher….breaking apart in pieces and just hoping that somehow he can be put back together when all is said and done. 

When he has finished emptying himself inside of her he falls forward, his shaking arms on either side of her and barely able to catch himself so he doesn’t crush her under his weight. He pulls out and falls onto his back next to her while she collapses onto her stomach, both of them breathing heavy. For some reason that he doesn’t spend much time trying to figure out he starts to giggle and then she glances over at him and joins in until they both are practically clutching their sides from laughter.

After pulling themselves together somewhat he asks, _“You OK? I mean, I didn’t hurt you did I?”_

She just smiles at him and shakes her head no but rubs her butt just for good measure. 

_“Just kidding!”_ she elbows him in the reassurance that she is fine, but then adds _“I’ve had guys hit me a LOT harder than that!”_ and that simple statement seems to break the happy mood as she frowns a bit and he feels worried for her and wants to know more.

 _“Who? When? Where did he hit you?”_ he asks wide-eyed in concern.

_“Oh it was a while back and I am fine. I can take care of myself John, don’t worry”_

He was taken back to the night before when a certain other lady said the same thing to him. 

“ _You sure because I can always have a talk with whoever….”_

She knows his ‘talk’ meant more than that and would end very badly for the man who hurt her. Even though his stature appeared to be weak, he was mostly skin and bones after all, she had sensed his power last night. An eerie, otherworldly thing that even frightened her at first, and she doesn’t scare easily. At the same time she felt safe because she knew that wherever this strength came from he had it contained. 

_“No! Sorry, just no…it is over and done with and like I said I am fine.”_

He nods his head and lets it go even though he would love nothing better than to ‘speak’ with whoever it was.


	17. BAG OF TRICKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of psychic melding, a dollop of stopping time. You know, the normal Time Lord stuff. NSFW a bit but sweet stuff.

He leans over her and kisses her gently, hoping that he didn’t bring back those bad memories and wanting to just make her feel better. The gentle kiss was a sensual prelude to something deeper as he rolled her over onto her back and begins to make love to her, softly and sweetly.

He wants to ask her permission to try something. Something he hasn’t even attempted since being ‘born.’ He stops himself right before he was about to enter her and just stares in her eyes.

_“Nanci, I want to try something that would make this whole experience so much better for both of us but I need to know if it is OK. Basically, I would be inside your mind and if I am successful we should be able to feel what the other feels. I haven’t tried it in awhile so I don’t even know if it will work but it is so tempting that I would really like to try.”_

She doesn’t even hesitate to agree. He tells her that she will feel him touch her mind and to just relax and allow him in. Anything she doesn’t want to share just lock a door in front of it and he won’t peek. He places his shaking fingers against her temples and tentatively moves forward inside her mind. Her thoughts are more complex than he expected and then in amazement he feels her brush against his mind as well and he reciprocates, allowing her in with gratitude. Her thoughts are all open to him while he does have to block some of his own from her such as the Time War. 

He is near tears as the connection is completed and when she sighs he couldn’t wait any longer. His body pressed forward, easily and completely filling her. She gasped out “I can feel you…I can feel everything”

“Yes…oh yes…” he gasps out.

His thrusts are languid and slow, wanting it to last because he knows this is their final time. He feels himself building higher and higher, can feel how she aches and longs for completion and yet holds it back like he does. They are just living in the moment and he wonders if….

He closed his eyes and found that part of himself that was buried, the full Time Lord self-shining like a beacon, calling to him. He grabs at it and lets it surface for just a few moments. She see’s it too and gasps at the sheer beauty at its core. He holds on tightly to it, to her, to life and time itself until he feels it slow down. Time receives him for just this moment and gives him what he desires. Not because he waned to rule it nor did he want it to obey him (now where is that thought coming from?) he is just Times mortal supplicant, praying at its altar. 

She saw Time as well, and found herself crying that this man from a dead world was alone with only Time as his companion. She can see all the good he has done in so many places and wraps her whole self, body and mind and spirit around him like a blanket. He had forgotten that she was in his mind when he had beseeched Time and worried for just a second that it harmed her in some way until she sent a wave of peace and calmness into his anxious mind letting him know that she was OK. He began to move inside of her again, faster now, pounding into her as he grabbed onto the headboard with one hand, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets with the other. She dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder causing him to growl through the pain turned pleasure and with wild abandon he impaled her over and over. He knew this would last as long as he needed it to. 

The world moved on with the seconds filling the minutes and the minutes filling the hours until he freed his grasp on it and it snapped back into place with such power that it left them writhing and sobbing in completion. She was in him as much as he was in her when Time pushed them both forward and their completion blazed through them both like wildfire. They hurtled through it, tumbling out of control as he held himself deep within her and she arched her back as he emptied himself with a shout. 

There were no words, just gentle sighs and her tears that he kissed away until finally she collapsed into the much needed bliss of sleep. He got up and dressed quietly then he looked down at her and knew he would never see her again. Forever was not what this was all about and that was something he could accept although he wishes he didn’t have to. He knew he had to leave and go home to Rose and to whatever the fallout would be from the night before and today. He sat down at her kitchen table and wrote a quick note telling her to be careful and to find someone special to fall in love with. He also told her to never give up her dream about being a graphic artist because she is so very talented. And he thanked her for more than he could ever put down on paper. How do you convey feelings to paper? Especially when they ran that deep.

He was surprised when he felt a tear or two running down his cheeks as he kissed her on her forehead as she slept.

" _Goodbye Nanci with an ‘i_ ” he murmured with a smile and left.

An hour or so later she awoke to find him gone. She wasn’t too surprised because she could tell that he wasn’t the type for tearful goodbyes. Still, she would miss him more than she should…just enough to wish for more. He had amazed her and thrilled her and connected with her on a deeper level than anyone she had ever met before. And, she thought, she would never meet another one like him again.

She found the note that he had left and then found, folded neatly inside a check for 5,000 GBP which was more than enough to pay for her schooling and then some. After all the tears she had finally smiled knowing that she would never have to take another strange man into her bed ever again. 

Unless it was him. For him, she would do anything.


	18. EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gets another job teaching Physics of course!

** EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES **

** Seven Months **

He was bored. The downtime was usually spent tinkering on the Tardis but without that distraction and with Rose acting more distant than ever since the whole Steve and Nanci debacle he decided that he needed to find something else to do after his shift was over at work. At first he decided to spend more hours in the office but when he was finished there he was still left wanting more. 

Rose and he never really ‘made up’ as both were still hurt and there didn’t seem to be the right words to convey how they felt so they just let it hang in the air around them like the proverbial dark cloud.

So when he decided to find something else to do with his time he hunted around for at least a hobby. 

He found the distraction he needed at the local university.

_“I’ve decided to do some teaching at night.”_

He told Rose one evening when she was getting ready for bed. She had stopped her almost nightly crying jags but had gotten into the habit of turning in early anyway. He was enjoying his take-out from his favorite Indian restaurant when he told her and she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. She didn’t expect that he would want to spend even more time away from the apartment (or her, for that matter) since she hardly saw him anymore unless it was at work. 

He told her that since he seemed to still need a bit less sleep than a ‘normal’ human, he was looking forward to _‘igniting young minds’_ as he put it, by teaching.

 _“What will you teach?”_ Rose asked curious as to how he even could get the job without producing a degree.

 _“Now don’t laugh…”_ he smiles at her.

 _“Let me guess, Physics?”_ she smiles back remembering another time, a life time ago.

 _“Yep!”_ he says, popping the ‘p’, _“more specifically Astrophysics”_

_“I went there with my Torchwood credentials, took a battery of tests and they hired me on the spot! I start in 3 days. Should be fun!”_

_“Well good for you!”_ she was truly happy for him.

_“I was wondering if you wanted to go out and celebrate with me down at the pub tomorrow? They are having a quiz night and I remember how Jackie, you and I used to go. Thought it would be fun.”_

_“Oh, I am sorry John but I can’t. I have plans already for tomorrow night.”_

_“With Steve?”_ his big mouth got the best of him again.

 _“No, not Steve.”_ She answered, obviously annoyed. _“No one you know”_ she trails off as she turns away and continues on her way to her room.

He rests his head in his hands to try to clear his mind of the darkness that swirls around him, then pushes away from the table. He cleans up after his meal then decides to go to the spare room to try to sort out some important calculations he needs for a special project at work. He closes the door behind him softly so as not to wake Rose even though he knows she probably isn’t sleeping, just escaping like him.

He see’s her briefly the next night and she looks stunning. Obviously dressed for more than just a fast food meal. When the doorbell rings she is still putting on her makeup so he makes a beeline for the door before she can get there just to get a peek at the person that she said he doesn’t know. And she is right, he has never seen the good looking man dressed in a suit and carrying flowers at the door. He immediately dislikes him.

But then wonders why.

 _“Hi, come on in”_ the Doctor said right before Rose came out ready to leave.

 _“Hiya Ben, oh thanks!_ ” she took the flowers and went to put them in water leaving the two men alone again. The Doctor couldn’t help it really when a bit of the ‘Oncoming Storm’ bled through. Ben looked at him a bit wide eyed and took a step back. Rose came back and took the man’s arm and left with a quick goodbye, barely glancing at him. The Doctor grabbed his coat and headed out the door as well, to go to the pub. Alone.

  



	19. ASHES OF EDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Doctor lies and one is telling the truth.

** Ashes of Eden **

**_“Stay with me, don't let me go  
Because there's nothing _ ** **_left at all  
Stay with me, don't let me go  
Until the Ashes _ ** **_of Eden fall”_ **

**“Ashes of Eden” by Breaking Benjamin**

****

**_When the singer's gone  
Let the song go on  
It's a fine line between _ ** **_the darkness_ ** **_and the dawn  
They say in the darkest _ ** **_night, there's a light_ ** **_beyond  
  
But the ending _ ** **_always comes_ ** **_at last  
Endings always_ ** **_come too fast  
They come too fast  
But they pass too slow_ **

**“All I Know” by Jimmy Webb**  


** 15 Months and Not Counting Anymore **

In the end, everything had been said that could have been said and all that could have been done was done. 

And the pull of time that was still so much a part of him whispered that there was nothing more he could do.

That is when he had finally made his decision to leave. Life was still out there waiting for him and the future was still unwritten. 

And with his intimate knowledge of the flow of time and his innate ability to still see timelines he had peeked and noticed that his and Rose’s had branched away from each other and that a new thread had become entwined with his and it felt glorious. He had almost witnessed the beginnings of it as it circled around him on the very first night he had spent alone with Angela. 

They had met at the university where he was still teaching. She was tutoring English to those whose native language was something else when they had started to talk about their lives. He found himself telling her everything; his real origin, his relationship with Rose, even his sadness when the dream of them together seemed to crumble around him. She never turned away or gave up on him, only listened. And then when he had finished baring his soul she told him about her failed relationships and how she was very leery about getting involved with anyone after being hurt too. He understood because he felt the same way. He almost felt like he would be cheating on Rose, as crazy as that sounded. So even knowing that they both were against commitment and being faithful to only one person he got up the nerve to ask her out on a date. They had a picnic instead of a fancy dinner because he had told her he wanted to show her something special. He brought her to the isolated high cliff with the clearest skies that he had frequented so often. They ate their meal that he had prepared himself and then he took out his powerful telescope (which he of course he had tinkered, tweaked, and improved upon.) 

He showed her what was left from Gallifrey’s destruction, the rubble from the explosion that was so powerful it could still be seen as close as their own Milky Way if you knew where to look. He showed her the asteroid belt that was thousands of light-years away that had formed from the debris field. 

He had never gotten up the nerve to look before and he cried when he saw it but she said that the asteroid belt was beautiful and somehow it made the looking alright. With her, it was almost effortless the way they fit together and it was so good to just breathe again. He kissed her that night under the stars, then made love to her and that is when he saw the shining thread of her TimeLine encircle his. He could see that the possibilities were endless yet in every one of them she was there, like a beacon to guide him along the way. Merging so completely with him that he knew, he just knew that she was his future.

Now he stood facing his past in the form of another woman that he had thought he had known but she wasn’t his to know.

She was in love with a fantasy and he didn’t want to try to be someone’s dream anymore.

_“But what about us?”_ she asked with a small sob, never taking her eyes off of the two suitcases and the backpack sitting by the door.

_“What ‘us’”_ he answered _“there is no ‘us’ Rose”_ he gestured not to her and not to himself but to the space in between. 

He shakes his head knowing that she sees it but can’t accept it. 

_“You can’t just give up John!”_ she cries, her arms folded over her chest in a comforting gesture. 

He sighs in almost defeat.

_“Giving up implies that there is something I am giving up on. Something that I am leaving behind and we both know that isn’t the case.”_

He shakes his head and then looks back at her.

_“I love her, Rose. Or at least it feels like what love should feel like and it is more than worth the effort to let it grow”_

He has to tell her what else he knows, what he has seen even if the outcome is still in flux. It is there and it worries him.

_“I have been tinkering with the Dimension Canon and it should take you to him now if that is what you want. You might be able to have what you really desire, Rose. But just remember that he will never be able to give you what you really need. He knew that. Only I could have done that.”_

Why didn’t that make her happy, she wondered to herself. Shouldn’t she be overjoyed knowing she could get back to him? Shouldn’t that be enough?

Then something dawned on her that made her blood boil.

_“So when you found this other woman you decided that getting me back to the Prime universe would make everyone happy, is that it?!”_ she practically spits out. _“And you wouldn’t feel guilty, you could just wash your hands of me!”_

_“What?…NO! Rose, just no. I have been working late for the past few months to try to fix it for you and that was before I ever met Angela, I swear. All I was trying to do…all I EVER wanted to do was make you happy and if I couldn’t fill that need then I was going to try my hardest to get you to the person that you thought would. That’s all.”_

He hesitated as if there was still something else that he needed to tell her and was just wondering if he should. Looking down, his hands in the pockets of his jeans he sighed then shook his head before looking up at her again. He had to do it, he had no choice.

_“But Rose, as I was doing all my calculations I came to one conclusion that was irrefutable. I actually ran through the data four or five times to make absolutely sure. Rose, he lied to you. He COULD travel between the Prime universe and this one without doing any damage to either IF he wanted to. And you have to believe me I would have no reason to tell you this if I wasn’t absolutely sure of it. And if I am sure, you had better believe that he would know it too.”_

He looked almost guilty for a moment but then it passed. He hands her a piece of paper with the writing in Gallifreyan. 

_“Here, give this to him in the very remote chance that he has gotten very stupid in his old age. It is the calculations on how to travel back and forth safely from there to here and back.”_

Then he adds almost somberly…

_“If you do decide to find him again you can always ask him but I suspect it is because he does not want to settle down. That just feels like the right reason, I can’t really explain it any better than that. By leaving me here with you he believed that he could stay out there traveling from one place to another while I would provide the domestic side of it.”_

She felt her legs go weak and if there hadn’t been a chair next to her she probably would have collapsed to the floor. 

_“He….he didn’t love me?”_ that was the first thing she thought and it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. All this time wasted?

He took her hands in his, _“I think in his own way he did, just not in the same way you perceive love. He admired you. The way you helped others, the way you cared about others. He felt a strong bond to you, yes but that is where it ended. Nothing deeper, certainly nothing physical. For him….for a person who had seen so many friends ‘whither and die’ as he likes to put it, it took its tool. He became bitter and sort of got used to losing everyone in the end. It really is the eternal ‘curse of the Time Lords.’ He thought he knew best, always thought that way, so when I was ‘born’ it relieved him of the burden of having to watch you do the same. I am sorry Rose, really I am but I don’t want you to be surprised that if you do use the Dimension Canon to get back to him he may seem happy at first but it will fade. I know what he thinks, how he thinks and he will feel the burden of time moving him ever forward and away from you slowly but surely. You can never have him, Rose. Not the way you want to. He belongs to time, to his responsibilities, to the danger. He could never belong to you any more than you could own the wind.”_

The sound of tires on gravel and a car horn from right outside the door has him on his feet again. Angela was there to pick him up. He turns away from her Rose.

Rose stood too and grabbed for his arm, stopping him. 

_“Then how can you just leave? You were put here for me…how can you replace me like that? I mean, I thought that after the affair you had with that slut Nanci you might have gotten all this out of your system.”_ She knew at that moment that she had overstepped but she couldn’t help but sound bitter because, well, she was.

His whole body stiffens and then he turns again to face her, the storm in his eyes has risen up like lightening. He advances on her and she backs up against the table, knowing she pushed too hard. He gets into her personal space, so close that she has to look away. She can’t look into his eyes which she knows must be on fire.

_“First of all she was not a slut so don’t you DARE call her that. She was a kind girl who gave me much more than just sex that night. She listened which is more than what I can say for you. And as far as an affair goes we won’t even mention Steve because it really doesn’t bother me anymore but remember that you have to be in a relationship to cheat and we never had that, did we?”_ He backs away then, the storm gone and just looks at her with sad eyes. 

He should still be angry but he is just hopeful and anxious to start this new phase of a life with a future that is shining with promise.

_“And I am not and have never been your possession. And I am not replacing you. It doesn’t work that way. I may have been left here with the hope that we would be together but you made it pretty clear that I am not who you want. I am not him and therefore I am not good enough for you. I waited a long time for you to see me for who I am but you never could. I know that in your eyes I will never measure up and never be good enough. But that is OK Rose because I also know that I have value and a purpose outside of the mold you have always tried to fit me in.”_

He pauses here to let that sink in. She is crying, the tears running freely down her cheeks. He raises a hand, taking his thumb and brushes them away. One final loving gesture echoing everything that could have been. 

_“I just hope you find what it is you are looking for, Rose. I am sorry that it wasn’t me.”_ He turns then, picks up his bags and walks away.


	20. EPLOGUE PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'REAL Doctor and Rose confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'REAL Doctor and Rose confrontation

** EPILOGUE  **

**_“All we have to do now  
Is take t_ ** **_hese_ ** **_lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong _ ** **_to you  
And you don't belong _ ** **_to me”_ **

**“Freedom” by George Michael**

She walks around her old room which he had, for some reason that eluded her, kept the same since she left. Then she had wandered around the Tardis; the kitchen, library, the console room and took it all in. 

He seemed to be happy to see her but then when he asked what had happened to the ‘other,’ she had to be honest and tell him that she had missed this him too much. Missed him so much that she couldn’t see the duplicate as anything more than just a copy. He had sighed, closed his eyes and nodded his head but he did not say that he missed her too or throw his arms around her in a big hug. He just stood up suddenly and asked her where she wanted to go. He was avoiding her and the questions that still hung in the air like a noose around their necks.

She walked up to him at the controls and with shaking hands gave him the paper that John had given her, before finally letting the tears flow. Still, she stood strong, chin in the air in defiance and whispering just one single word, _“why?”_

He looked it over before bracing himself with both hands on the controls , knuckles white. 

_“Because I didn’t think I could”_ he answered before diverting again to questions about destinations and suggestions and painting pictures of places he had been.

 _“LIAR!”_ she was holding her anger back as best she could knowing that John was absolutely right. 

_“WHY!?”_ she yelled at him, finally letting her anger spill over. She had traveled with him long enough to tell when he was not being truthful She had seen him use the tactic to get out of tight situations before.

_“I KNOW YOU ARE LYING TO ME! I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU AND THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER ANSWERED BACK!”_

_“ROSE! JUST DROP IT!”_ he fired back, angry himself now but he didn’t scare her.

_“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT THERE WAS NO WAY TO REACH ME EVER AGAIN?!” she followed him around the center column._

_“BECAUSE I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU NEEDED TO BE HAPPY….SO WE…YOU AND I COULD BOTH BE HAPPY!”_ he finally stopped and looked at her and in that gut wrenching moment she knew that John had been right all along. She could not make this him happy. No one person would ever be special enough to do that. 

And that was fine with him.

Just like John had done, he got into her personal space backing her up against a coral strut. Tilting his head to one side he looked into her eyes with both pain and rage.

“AND LOVE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT WORD REALLY MEANS. YOU ‘THINK’ YOU LOVE ME, YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT WHEN IT IS NOT RECIPROCATED YOU GET ANGRY! I CAN’T LOVE YOU ROSE BECAUSE YOUR LIFE WILL SNUFF OUT TOO SOON LIKE THE FLAME ON A CANDLE AND I REFUSE TO COMMIT MYSELF TO THAT PAIN!” 

He walked back to the console, leaving her breathing hard and her mouth hung open in shock. She had just one word to say to him. One word that could make or brake whatever relationship they may still have…

 _“Coward”_ she whispered but knew that he could hear her.

His hand hovered over a switch and froze there. He stood immobilized like time had stopped. Then finally without looking at her he said…

_“Maybe I am where relationships are concerned. But I am too old to change, and frankly I don’t want to so you have to decide if you can live with that or not. I will never feel what you want me to feel. Ever.”_

_“So you have to decide if you want to go back?”_

And there it was. She loved him but if she had wanted to stay then they could still travel the stars together, saving people and conquering evil wherever they may find it. He would always appreciate her and would mourn her loss when it comes and fight for her when she was in danger but he would never be able to be bound to her the way she wanted him to be. She loved him but because he didn’t feel it, because he COULDN’T feel it he would never love her back. If she could accept that then they would be fine together.

If not then he could indeed take her back to the alternate universe without a problem, like he always knew he could. He had just admitted it by offering to take her there.

John, once again had been right. 

_“No, I want to stay. I want to still help people.”_

He smiled his brightest smile at her as if nothing had changed, and pressed some buttons to take them to their next adventure.

It was a loveless relationship that would take time to accept. Together they had traveled the stars and had done good but she had found that she had gone back to quietly and almost silently crying at night for the love she longed for that was just down the hall. The love she needed but could never have. 

And she reflected back to what John had said “ _Do you have any idea what its like to ache so badly for someone and have no way of stopping the pain?”_

 _‘Yes John, yes I do”_ she thought to herself.

Her real true love, the one that could have made all her dreams come true was now a parallel universe away. 

It had been about a year after she had left and she found herself wondering more and more how John was and what he was up to.

Most of all she was wondering if enough time had past that he could agree to give it one more try. 

Maybe she could fix it. Maybe she could talk to him and start all over, apologize and give it her best shot to make it work.

She had to try. She would never know unless she tried.

So she lied and asked the full Time Lord to take her back for a visit to her mum and he was happy to comply, almost as if he could sense the real reason but not saying a word.

Dressing up in a work outfit that she knew John always liked she had left the Tardis telling him she would be back tomorrow and he told her to be careful, to have a good time and that he would be there waiting. 

She headed to Torchwood and it was strange seeing all her old coworkers after being gone so long. She asked if John still worked his old hours and she was told that he did and that he was due to get out in about an hour. Instead of sitting around waiting she decided to go see Pete who was all smiles and hugs, obviously happy to see her. He asked how the full Time Lord was and if he was happy to have her traveling the stars again with him. 

_“Yeah….I think he is. We just went to a planet where we had to help overthrow a government that was stealing children to make them slaves. We returned all the kids to their homes so alls well that ends well!”_

_“That is wonderful sweetheart but I am curious, why do you say that you ‘think he is’?”_ Pete sat forward with his elbows on the desk, his hands under his chin., concern written all over his face. 

( _“He never misses anything!_ ”)

“ _He is hard to read sometimes, that’s all_.”

_“What did he say when you confronted him about being able to come here and back whenever he wanted to? And yes, John told me”_

_“(Sigh) He said that he didn’t want to disrupt my relationship with John, that’s all”_

Pete sat back and tapped the pen he was holding on the desk. _“I am sorry about all the questions sweetheart, I am just concerned for you that’s all. And you know your mother is going to ask anyway so just humor me with one more…before John ever came into being, why didn’t he come through with the Tardis instead of as a hologram that first time on the beach?”_

 _(‘Because he didn’t care enough or love me at all, that’s why’_ she thought to herself _) “Because he said that the walls were too unstable at that time”_

 _“I really have to go Pete”_ she said, trying to ward off any more questions _._

_“Oh that is too bad but you do promise to stop in and see your mum, right?”_

_“Of course! That is on my list of stops”_ she said as she stood up and got ready to leave.

_“You should stop in and say hello to John, I know he would love to see you”_

That brought her up short and she sat back down again.

 _“Oh really? Well I would love to see him too. Has he thwarted any alien invasions lately?”_ she said with a smile.

_“As a matter of fact he did, just a few weeks ago there was a fleet of Axon battle cruisers that we were getting ready to fire on until John stepped in and spoke to them. Turns out that we couldn’t communicate well with each other and had their intentions all wrong. They ended up in our space due to a problem with their Carbomite drive which had them headed for a crash landing here in London if they couldn’t correct it. John found all that out because he could speak to them and they, of course, knew who he was and then they transported him to their ship to help fix the problem. We told him not to go because we didn’t know if what they were telling was the truth but he said that if what they were saying was the truth and we didn’t help them then thousands of innocent people would die when they crashed. We had to let him go, like we had a choice! As it turns out they were really going to crash until John fixed the problem and saved the day. It reminded me of those two aliens with the deadly weapon when he first started working for us, remember? He fixed their ship too and we made some new friends to boot! He really has been invaluable to us and to the Earth in general. He does the impossible all the time!”_

Rose had been smiling the whole time and more anxious then ever to see him.


	21. BROKEN DOCTORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY reached the end where BOTH DOCTORS CONFRONT EACH OTHER and something is revealed! Oh, and a rib and jaw might get broken in the process while one Doctor threatens to put the others on a bathroom wall! Don't ask, just read lol.
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE KEPT UP WITH THE STORY TO THE END! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!

_“And when you think about it we came very close to losing him that day because if he hadn’t fixed that drive quickly he wouldn’t have survived. Torchwood would have been alright because we had moved all personal into the bomb shelters but he refused to play it safe. I am ashamed to admit that I don’t know anyone else that would have made the choice he did.”_

_“Sounds just like both of them. It is a good thing he fixed it or the Doctor and I might have had a mess on our hands when we got here.”_

_“Oh Rose, I don’t know how we would have handled TWO Time Lords at once.”_ He chuckled, “ _Besides ‘our’ resident alien handles things just fine on his own.”_

Rose smiled again, so very proud of him and once again got up to leave. 

_“Well, we will see you tonight then? Come have dinner and bring the Doctor along, alright?”_

She went to him as he stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _“I’ll be there but no guarantees where the Doctor is concerned.”_

And with that she was out the door and headed to reception to wait for John. They had a lot of catching up to do!

Rose sat as far away from the reception desk as possible, hiding behind the small group of people waiting to be called or to pick up others. She wanted to surprise him and couldn’t wait to see his face when she did. She had her back to the desk when she heard his voice and it made her tremble a bit remembering their one night together during a stormy night so long ago. She was grinning from ear to ear as she was about to turn around until she heard him speaking to someone else.

_“How do you feel today love? Sorry I couldn’t make the Doctor’s appointment but I had to thwart another possible destruction of the planet.”_

Rose could hear a woman's voice giggling and say “ _You did not! But it is OK, our little part Time Lord get’s enough checkups and ultrasounds from his dad at home anyway!”_

 _“Have I told you today that I love you?_ ” he said.

_“Yes you have but whose counting? You can always throw in some extra ones to be on the safe side…”_

_“Well why don’t we go home so I can show you instead?”_

_“Sounds like a plan, lead the way Mr. Tyler.”_

_“Alright Mrs Tyler”_

_“Have a good night John, and you to Angela!”_ the receptionist said and immediately Rose remembered that she had checked in when she got there! _“Oh no, please don’t tell him….”_

_“Oh John! I almost forgot, Rose was here! She went to see Mr Tyler but said that she wanted to see you as well”_

Rose cringed and turned as pale as snow just picturing his face. Not a sound was made as he must have been processing the fact that she was there.

Rose was frozen in place, holding back the tears as best as she could. She felt like such a fool! How could she be so stupid to think that he was still single! And the receptionist had called her Angela so she was probably the same woman that he said he thought he was in love with when he left her.

She managed to get out of the building without him seeing her by using the stairs and then once outside practically ran back to the Tardis. Once inside she made a bee line for her room and threw herself on her bed. Thankfully, the Doctor was not in the console room when she ran through because she didn’t want him to see her cry which was what she was finally doing right now. He was married! And married to the woman who she lost him to. And from what she heard she was pregnant with John’s child. Everything she had hoped for was ruined.

She had been lying there for at least an hour when she heard the door to the Tardis close and felt the ship take off. She had promised to go to the mansion for dinner! Rushing out of her room she hadn’t even thought to clean up first. Seeing her the Doctor said simply, _“I could have told you about him if I had known that you were going to see him.”_

“ _You knew? You knew about his marriage and…..all of it?!”_ She was angry and sad and feeling more ridiculous with every passing minute. _“Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

 _“Like I said, if I had known that you were going to try to meet with him I would have,”_ Then something else popped into her head.

 _“How long?”_ She muttered. 

_“Excuse me? How long what?”_ he replied.

 _“You know exactly what I mean. How long have you known? How long have you been keeping tabs on him and did he know about it?”_ She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 _“If you mean how long have I known about the two of you it started pretty much right after I left both of you on the beach. I have ties to 3 different sources at Torchwood who would keep me updated about your relationship or should I say, lack thereof._ _I needed to make sure he was stable enough to wander around freely. He was brand new and, well, I just didn’t know if I could trust him. He never knew I was doing this of course. He is smart, brilliant even but not as smart as I am”_ He looked over at her and then added _, “As it turns out he was the more stable one. I’m sorry Rose but I was shocked at how you treated him. He loved you, really loved you but you pushed him away in favor of me. Maybe it is all my fault for not making my feelings clearer before you left. If so I am very sorry.”_

She stood there torn between wanting to slap him and thank him for watching over her. She almost hated him enough at that moment to have him take her back home but she knew that he was right. It was her fault, not his.

“ _So now it looks like I am going to be a father again and that is brilliant! You have gotten what you wanted and so did he so technically everybody lived happily ever after, after all?”_

And then with the conversation over he had smiled and she had nodded her head that yes, she was happy for him but inside she was sad because it could have been her. Should have been her. 

Then she finally understood, completely and absolutely, that it wasn’t the man who had been the gift. When John took her hand on that beach what she didn’t realize was that the singular heart beating inside his chest had been the true prize.

And now, no matter how she longed to feel it beating for her she would never ever get that chance again.

_“I just need to make a stop on the way home, OK?”_ he asked Angela, _“There is something that I just have to do”_

She knew him too well. Knew that he was upset about something but she also knew when to try to coax it out of him and when to just leave it alone. This is one of those times where she just had to back away and hope for the best. 

They turned a corner and there in the middle of the street, against a wall was an old blue police box. She remembered him telling her about it not long after they had met but she never thought she would ever see it. 

_“Wait here,”_ John told her as he parked and got out of the car. 

_“No”_ she told him, _“where you go I go and I think you need me to be there with you right now”_

He just nodded his head, knowing better than to argue with his pregnant wife. 

_“Fine”_ he said, _“Just stay out of the way”_

She followed him up to the box and watched as he took out an old key and opened the door. She didn’t have the time to gawk at its interior size because John was heading towards another man…the man who her husband had referred to as his full Time Lord ‘brother’ who was standing at a monitor in the center of the room. Before the other man could react, her normally placid husband had swung at him and hit him on the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

_“ALL THIS TIME YOU HAD BEEN WATCHING ME?” REALLY? DO YOU GET OFF WATCHING YOUR SELF IN THE MIRROR AS YOU FUCK SOMEBODY? OH SORRY, THAT’S RIGHT YOU DON’T PARTICIPATE IN THAT KIND OF ACTIVITY SO YOU NEED TO WATCH ME?!”_

He was screaming at the man on the ground who slowly got to his feet. As soon as he got up he was ready for the next shot so that when John swung at him again he not only blocked it, he hit back. From there it was just a matter of who could hit the hardest and who could react the fastest. 

Rose came running out from down a corridor to try and help Angela break it up. Because of their differences, John being half human was hitting harder but the Time Lord was able to move faster putting them on almost equal footing.

 _“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!”_ Angela was trying to break it up by pulling John off of the Time Lord while Rose was doing the same with the Doctor. 

_“SHE IS PREGNANT! STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!”_ Rose finally seemed to get through to them as they stepped back from each other, bleeding and panting for breath.

Angela was screaming, _“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”_

_“Seems that Torchwood got word that you were in town and that you would be coming in for this damned report! When I went back into the office the new receptionist gave it to me instead.”_

John held up a stack of papers and was directing his wrath once again at the full Time Lord. 

_“You really need to know what time I eat or when I masturbate? REALLY?! Are you THAT lonely? Rose is right there, what don’t you let her help you out?! “_

_“Shut up!”_ the Time Lord was yelling at John

_“Why?! I have connections with a lot of off-worlders….should I send out a little notice to them all that the full Time Lord is looking for a bit of help in that department so give him a call. Kind of like writing your number on a bathroom wall!!”_

Rose was livid and directing her wrath at both men now. _“Yeah John, shut up!”_ and then looking at the full Time Lord, _“You really have been getting reports on him?!”_

 _“I told you I needed to make sure he was ok and not dangerous”_ he was looking at John.

 _“Wait a minute”_ Rose was saying, _“OR were you just checking on him to help protect him? To make sure he was alright?”_

The Time Lord just looked at the ground, not making eye contact with any of them.

 _“Oh Doctor, that’s it isn’t it? You were just concerned for him.”_ Then Rose had another insight, _“I remember you said that YOU were going to be a father again when I found out his wife was pregnant! You feel that tied to him?!_

 _“OF COURSE I DO!”_ he fired back, _“Of course I care and of course I do, he is part of me.”_

 _“Kind of like how two twins feel towards each other?! Even when they are pissed at each other they always have that bond. Oh Doctor….but it is deeper than even twins. You really are basically the same man?!”_ Rose couldn’t help but put her arms around his neck and hug him. Surprisingly, he hugged her back and buried his face in her neck. 

She was, as so often happened with both men, near tears. 

_“I am so sorry John. I swear up until this very moment I just didn’t ‘get’ it. I couldn’t understand how you two were one man.”_

John was still calming down from the whole thing turned to her and said _“It’s all right Rose….”_ He took Angela’s hand while all the time noting that the full Time Lord had quietly taken Rose. 

_‘Maybe there is hope for him after all’ John thought._

_“Turned out good all around though,”_ he said while looking at his wife and smiling _._ Surprisingly Rose smiled with him and then at the man holding her hand.

 _“I found out about you and those Axon’s.”_ The Time Lord finally looked back at John _, “I was so proud of you but so incredibly mad that you did that! Every time you risk your neck out there….every time you step out of that damned office on an assignment with an alien species I get angry. Got to the point where I started dreading those reports but couldn’t stop reading just to make sure you were ok. I was torn between coming over and helping or kicking your ass for being such a….acting like….”_

Rose couldn’t help but jump in, _“Acting like you.”_

Both men smiled. 

She continued _“You know that you would have done the exact same things he did!”_

 _“Yeah I know but I had enough trouble dealing with my own battles with waring planets then having to worry about his too.”_ He said with just a hint of frustration in his voice.

 _“You must have loved it when I started working for Torchwood?”_ John said, calmer now.

_“Hell, I hated it right after I left you here unprotected. You could have become a target for so many other civilizations who thought you were me. Add that to the fact that the species you get here might not act the same as the same ones in the prime universe!”_

John was shaking his head at him in agreement, but then added…

_“Well how do you think I feel over here?! I wasn’t getting reports on you so I had no idea if you had regenerated or not..if you were dead or not!”_

The full Time Lord ignored him knowing that he was right but continued

 _“And THEN when you got married and Angela got pregnant….”_ the full Time Lord glanced up at John _._

 _“You had, even more, to worry about!”_ John added in understanding.

 _“Good thing I am not having twins! You would have gone mad with worry!”_ Angela jumped in smiling.

 _“OW!”_ John recoiled a bit when Angela hugged him. _“Oh God, are you OK?”_ she looked at him with concern, noting how he went to wrap his arm around himself.

 _“I think you broke one of my ribs”_ he said, _“Bastard.”_

He looked at the full Time Lord but with a smile on his face making the other giggle which set off John again.

 _“Look boys, why don’t we go to the medbay and fix you both up.”_ Rose said, noting how the full Time Lords’ jaw was turning different shades of purple and looked swollen.

Later that evening they all went to the mansion for dinner making the whole family overjoyed and they were welcomed with open arms. Angela and John promised to keep in touch because in some strange way Pete and Jackie felt like they were part of the family. That was particularly endearing to Angela who had lost her parents at an early age. They were looking very forward to the birth of ‘their grandson’ and had already set themselves up for babysitting duty. 

_“So you gonna stop getting reports on me or do I have to bust your jaw again?”_ John asked the Doctor, only half kidding. 

_“I will stop doing it IF you promise to keep in touch on your own and let me know HONESTLY how the both of you are doing and if you are all ok. I am gonna be that little ones uncle, at the very least, so I want to be kept informed.”_

John shook his hand and agreed but then added, _“One thing I will ask of you is that since this baby is gonna be part Time Lord and we are the only two left do you think you might be up to helping deliver him in a few months?”_

 _“YES!”_ John thought the Time Lord was going to jump out of his skin in agreement, he was so happy.

John looked tenderly at Rose and added, _“That is, if it is ok with Auntie Rose?”_

 _“You two just have to stop making me want to cry.”_ She smiled at all three of them and then went over to John and kissed him on the cheek before doing so to Angela too.

Once again the full Time Lord took her by surprise by taking her hand again and smiling at her but this time he added a kiss to the back of her hand and to her cheek, very close to her lips. Could have gone either way, actually.

And then he had looked at Rose in a way he had NEVER looked at her before.

Both John and Rose smiled at each other sharing the memory of a time oh so long ago when John had taken her hand in his on a cold beach in Norway and how that had led them all to this moment. 

And Rose thought maybe, just maybe things were going to change.

For all of them.

FIN


End file.
